Sailor Moon Omega
by That Guy
Summary: For those of us who never thought much of Sailor Moon, and/or can't stand the repetative format.


I'm sure a lot of hardcore fans will dislike this. Hell, I haven't seen the show in like three years. I just decided to write this for my own amusement and the amusement of those who wanted better action sequences in the show. PS Hardcore fans had better not hassle me with liabilities and "Proper" Japanese names, if I cared that much, I probably wouldn't do this fan-fiction.  
  
Sailor Moon Omega  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena was on her knees. She had never expected this much resistance from an enemy. The most she expected from a humongous guy like this was to simply dodge all of his moves and then use the moon crystal on him. Apparently, she had made a premature judgment on his speed. The overweight adversary already had her pinned on the ground. For a fucking fat-ass, she thought, this guy's Speed-Racer! The entire park they were battling in was destroyed and, unlike most of her earlier adversaries from the Negaverse, she hadn't even figured this guy's name out.  
Indeed, he was the trickiest enemy Serena had faced in her career. He didn't want to steal people's souls, corrupt little children, or even take over a toy shop. Hell, this guy hadn't even disguised himself as a charming friendly young man! The lummox had simply materialized in the middle of the road, destroyed a few cars and then once she arrived, proceeded to beat the crap out of her. She had not gotten a chance to use her attack once during the fight, and even so she doubted if she could get the time to recite the entire incantation if she had a pause in the fighting. Even if everything went perfectly, she wasn't even sure if it would do anything to the monster which appeared to be solid rock.  
Hitting his victim's against a brick wall, Vancar was almost as frustrated as his "play-toy". He didn't understand why she didn't simply break apart like most of the other things in this world. Changing his strategy, he decided to throw her against the pavement with a single great toss. The ground buckled and imploded with the force of his throw, and the resulting cloud of dust engulfed the small person he had cast onto the walkway. Even so, when the dust cleared, the teenage girl was somehow still alive. She did, however, have a large gash across her stomach, which gave Vancar a bit of delight.  
Before he could act on his opportunity to destroy Serena, the large monster was suddenly interrupted by something cutting across his line of sight. A small rose had been cast into the pavement in front of the beast. "Tuxedo Mask." Serena sputtered out of her weak mouth, coughing up blood consequently. Tuxedo Mask began to speak: "Sailor Moon! You know that you have not been defeated yet! This foe may be powerful, but you can still use your moon crystal attack on him!" "I know that, you hot, dumb, asshole!" Serena mumbled to the statuesque figure standing on a nearby building. Shit, is my blood supposed to be black like that? Serena knew that the monster had hit her deep with that last throw, and she suspected the triangular chunk of cement she was pulling out of her gut had penetrated to her liver. Thank God for making me a, uh, demigod. "Serena!" Tuxedo mask screamed at the bleeding girl below him. Knowing nothing else to say, he decided to repeat himself: "Uh, um, what are you waiting for, the monster's just standing there! Use the moon crystal - uh oh." He suddenly realized that the monster had a large slab of cement in his hands, and was looking to his direction. Next thing he knew, "Tuxedo Mask" was feeling light headed and, looking back, realized that most of his body had been scattered across the roof he was on. Serena then took her opportunity. "MOON. CRYSTAL." As she screamed warming up her attack, the monster had apparently been so pissed off at Tuxedo Mask that he was unaware of the imminent danger he had opened himself to. "POWER," Serena shouted as she loosed a ray of white goodness on the behemoth that had murdered the devilishly good-looking young man on that rooftop. To her surprise and relief, the power penetrated the monster's stony exterior and caused his body to be turned into energy and explode on the spot. Collapsing from the pain of so much power being exerted, the girl fell to her knees and cried in her bloody lap as Sailors Mars and Jupiter arrived, far too late to save her true love.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It's a good thing the bitch isn't conscious." Serena clearly could recognize the voice of her "friend", Lita. "Uh, Lita, I think you just spoke too soon," Amy's voice replied to her colleague. "Aw, shi- I mean, uh, hey, girl, you awake?" "Of course I'm awake, LITA." Serena was a bit surprised and then very nervous that her hair had been undone, her sailor outfit was removed, and she was sitting in a hospital bed with a bandage she could plainly feel covering her stomach. "Oh my God, they took all of my stuff! They know my identity!" Amy's gentle touch relaxed Serena, and her friend's reassuring voice soothed her troubled mind. "Dude, it's not like it was that hard to figure out, you don't even wear a mask. Speaking of which, we figured out who Tuxedo mask was." "You did? Ooh, who, who?" "Darrien! That hot guy from school!" Lita's quick tongue deceived her the moment that "Darrien" escaped Amy's lips. "That was one hot piece of meat, that guy, hung like a god-dammed kielbasa!" Serena turned her bruised neck to the right, where she saw the brunette filing her nails at a desk, skirt spread for everyone too see. "And how the fuck would you know that, slut?" "Oh come on, Serena!" Mina, walking through the door, cried with that obnoxious tone someone who's bored by ignorance gives a fourth grader in health class. "We all know, babe. Amy, Lita, and I, we all did him." Lita interrupted; "On our own, of course." "Well, I and Sailor Mars did him together," Mina cried as her dark-haired counterpart entered the door behind her. "You bitches! You never told me!" Serena's eyes were filling with tears when Amy once again comforted her, laying her hand on her tired breast. "What, do you think we would?! Besides, don't get angry at us, get angry at Darrien, he is the real bastard, uh was the bastard. Oh, God, Serena, I'm sorry." Serena was helpless in her bed. Barely escaping tetanus with the wounds she had been dealt, she knew she would only hurt herself if she acted on her emotions. Even so, heeding Amy's advice, she set her mind on the cheating son-of-a-bitch that she knew was mangled in some morgue halfway across Tokyo. 


End file.
